One Day
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Well guess what else is late?


Own nothing

One-Shot

* * *

"I'm late?" He asked, walking into the hotel room.

"That's you have to say?" She asked him. "And you phrased it as a question, of course you're late."

He closed the door behind him and locked it. He pulled off his backpack and pulled out the salt and made a line across the door and windows. "Well sorry, I couldn't just leave Sam to deal with some demons because you called and wanted a fuck."

"I could've started without you." She told him, arms crossed.

"But you didn't?" He asked her, stripping off his shirt as he kicked off his shoes.

Darcy sighed and crossed her legs and as she leaned back against the headstand. "No, but I watched all the porn they had on here and was so close."

He stared at her in amusement. "You watch the hotel porn?" He asked her.

"Well somebody has to get me off; you're never around to do it." She rolled her eyes.

He frowned and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge and stared at her. "I told you that you could come with us, me and Sammy."

"And your angel too?" She asked him. "Dean, I don't need to be the one girl in the car with three guys and one of them holier than though just so we could screw at ever rest stop in the country."

"That was a fun summer." He smirked, squeezing her hand. "Hey, we'll make this work."

She smirked and leaned towards him. "Have I ever told you how much it turns me on when you get all sentimental like this?"

He arched an eyebrow and smirked as he leaned forward. "No, but I would love to hear all about it after I make you cum a few times."

Darcy laughed. "Promises." She leaned in further to meet his lip, pulling him down to the bed, his body over hers' as her hands search for the button on his pants. "I missed you." She whispered between kisses.

"God, me to." He kissed his way down her neck slipping off her spaghetti tank top. They moved together in sync, they moved this way many times before, knowing each other for years.

An hour later, Darcy kissed Dean's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. "We need to do this more often." She stated.

Dean snorted and played with her hair. "If I start seeing you on a regular basis, the creeps from the underworld are going to figure it out and come after you."

She sighed and moved in closer to him. "It's a nice thought though."

"One day." Dean agreed.

* * *

It was almost three weeks later and Darcy was late. Like really late. "Shit shit shit shit shitshitshitshit." She muttered under her breath as she walked into the local pharmacy as grabbed six different kinds of pregnancy tests and quickly paid for them. Ignoring the cashier's knowing look, Darcy ran back to her apartment and to her bathroom. She ripped open the first box and sat on the toilet.

She repeated each stick until they were all peed on. Yes it took her the better part of three hours to pee that much and all of her sweet tea and milk and some dirt faucet water and now as the last stick showed its answer, she knew she was fucked.

"Well fuck my life." She groaned and slid down to her floor. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed the number. "Hey can we meet up?" She pulled one of the sticks from the counter and stared at it. "Yea soon as possible."

She hung up the phone and sighed as she stared at the evil smiley face on the stick telling her that she was pregnant. She sighed again and called Jane. "So I have a problem…it's a pretty big one."

* * *

By the end of the week, Darcy was sitting on the bed of the chosen hotel room, nervously waiting. She had gotten there three hours ago and though the porn channels would have satisfied her normally, just thinking about it made her sick.

It was another hour when Dean came into the room, salt ready to block the door and windows. Finished, he set it on the dresser next to the door. "Sorry I'm late."

She snorted and felt tears rush to her eyes. "Yea, well guess what else is late?"

His eyes widen as he stared at her. "You're shitting me?"

She shook her head and held up the plastic Ziploc bag with the test stick. "Six tests say we're screwed and I already went to a doctor for a more thorough test and that says seven is not a lucky number because I'm knocked up."

"Aren't you on birth control?" He asked her.

"Weren't you supposed to glove up?" Darcy crossed her arms. "It seems like someone forgot that part."

He ran his hand over his face and sighed, he started to pace thinking. "We need to get you some protection, once the damn bastards find out you're pregnant, there would be no stopping them from coming after you."

Darcy's hard look fell. "You're serious?"

He stopped and stared at her before looking down at her stomach. He walked over to her, hand stopping to rest on her stomach. "I guess one day came a little too soon, I just wish I had more time to rid the world of some major fuckers before we brought a baby into the world."

Darcy stared at him, her hand resting on his. "So you're okay with this? Having a baby?"

He smiled up at her and being this close, she could see tears welling up in his eyes. "I love you." He stated. "I have since we've first met."

"You being sentimental is what got us here in the first place." She teased him. "I love you too."

He smiled at her, kissing her lips as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. Breaking apart, he stared down at her. "Marry me?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she smiled. "You're thinking that you can get me with child and then pop the question?" She shrugged. "I guess we're not very traditional are we?"

"Well not every couple has to deal with demons and superheroes every day." Dean smiled. "So will you?"

Darcy nodded. "Yes. Yes I will."

* * *

**Over Ten Years Later**

"Elizabeth, make sure you draw a line with the salt!" Darcy shouted up to her daughter's room as she did the same down stairs.

"Okay!" The ten year old tilted the salt canister and made the line down the window seal and along the edges of her room and all the rooms and windows upstairs. "Hey Mom, when is Daddy coming home?" Elizabeth asked as she bounded the stairs.

Darcy looked up from finishing up the kitchen window. "He should be home soon sweetie, he and Uncle Sam had to vanquish some witches in Texas."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Damn witches."

Darcy glared at her daughter. "Language young lady!"

Elizabeth groaned. "Daddy says it all the time."

"Hey don't blame me for your sailor mouth." Dean stated as he and Sam walked into the house. "Hey Sweetie." He hugged Elizabeth, kissing her forehead. "You've been good for Mom?"

The ten year old snorted. "Been givin' her hell."

Dean laughed as Sam shook his head. "That's my girl. Help Uncle Sam put our bags away, I want to say hi to your mother." He handed her the lightest bag and watched as she ran it upstairs. Sam walked to his bedroom down stairs and closed the door.

Dean smirked and turned to his wife, watching as she unpacked some of the kitchen. "Sorry I'm late." He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her softly.

She pulled away and snorted. "Guess what else is late?"

His eyes widened. "Is that why you wanted to extra bedroom?" He asked her.

"I thought it would come in handy someday." She smiled.

"Okay, but I want a boy this time." He smirked, kissing her.

"You'll get what you're going to get." She pushed him back. "Now go shower you smell like some damn witches house."

He chuckled. "I knew she gets her mouth from her mother."

Darcy rolled her eyes as she got the pot out of the box to make dinner. And Dean went upstairs to shower and change. Darcy sighed as she listened to the water running and smiled. They were together, all of them. And she was happy.


End file.
